The present invention relates to packaging machines of the type adapted to handle articles fed continuously by line pressure in a downstream direction into the machine where groups of the articles can be mated with individual trays. More specifically, the present invention relates to a unique escapement means capable of creating gaps between adjacent rows of articles as the articles move in columns in a downstream direction. The articles are then grouped for delivery into a load station.